Head in the Clouds
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: A little girl that goes by the name of Caroline Forbes wanted to follow the moon, but what she got in return was far more than she expected or thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! So, this idea came to me last night and I just had to write it because it wouldn't go away! This is somewhat of a trial because I would like to see if anybody is interested in more of this. I hope you lovelies enjoy it even though it's pretty short!

Head in the Clouds

A little girl that goes by the name of Caroline Forbes wanted to follow the moon, but what she got in return was far more than she expected or thought possible.

Enjoy and Happy Klaroweek! :D

* * *

The little girl looked up at the full moon and a small smile appeared on her lips as she followed it, trying to get to it even though it was impossible.

Without looking around her surroundings, she made her way into the woods even though she knew that her parents forbade her from doing so during the night because of the rumors that floated around the small village. The rumors were shared in hushed voices and the people warned one another about the recent sighting of a wolf pack that would surely kill if given the chance.

The blonde girl was one that listened to her parents warnings, but she couldn't seem to look away from the full moon. She felt a sudden tug in her chest and her little legs continued to move further into the woods.

Her jaw dropped slightly when she stopped near a river and she looked up at the shining moon with her bright blue eyes wide. The little girl was one of those people that loved nature and the thought of experiencing the darkness turning into light brought great joy to her.

Before the blonde could make a move to sit down, she heard the rustling of leaves and was brought out of her trance-like state. Her senses were on alert and she looked around and made out the shape of the trees.

Shutting her eyes, she forced herself to look harder and as her eyes opened, a gasp escaped her lips.

A majestic gray wolf stood before her and she backed away slowly as her hands began to tremble in fear, but stopped when she heard the sound of the rocks hitting the racing river below. She knew that if she was to move backwards one more step, she would fall into the river and most likely drown. The little girl was only six years old, but she was intelligent enough to know what death was.

"Please- please do not hurt- me." She stammered as she held her hand out in defense.

The gray wolf tilted his head in curiosity and he stepped forward, but as soon as he saw the expression on the little girl's face, he backed away before he completely disappeared.

She let out a sigh of relief and she put her face in her hands before she began laughing nervously. As soon as the little girl stopped laughing, she made her way back to the village, but stopped in her footsteps when she heard a growl coming from behind her.

The girl turned around and she spotted the two wolves that stood in front of her, ready for attack. One of the wolves had brown fur while the other one had fur that was the color of the sunlight on a summer morning.

"Please…" She began, but couldn't continue because the wolves lunged at her without a second thought.

The six year old wanted to cry out for help, but she knew that if the villagers back home would hear her, they would come into the woods and look for her which would ultimately lead to more deaths. Perhaps, her life for those that she considered family was worth it if it kept them safe.

As the little girl shut her eyes, she felt herself falling to the floor, but before she could feel those sharp teeth of theirs on her skin, she heard a loud growl and the feeling of the wolves approaching vanished.

When she opened her eyes, she was alone and as she looked down at her shaking hands, she heard somebody whistle and she looked up with confusion in her already scared eyes.

As her vision cleared, she spotted a man that couldn't be more than of twenty two years approaching her slowly.

"Are you lost, little dear?" He asked her innocently in his accented voice.

The man was tall and he had a lean built. He had curly blonde hair and eyes that she couldn't make out the color of.

She wanted to shake her head no, but she realized that she truly didn't know where she was.

"Well then, allow me to walk you back."

"I- there… There were…uh, wolves. I saw- I saw wolves." She stuttered as she felt the lump beginning to form in her throat.

"Are you sure…?" He began, but stopped because he didn't know her name.

"Caroline. My name is Caroline." The blonde clarified as she slowly stood up because she was suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Caroline- that is a beautiful name." He complimented her.

"Thank you," she mumbled. "Do- do you have a name?"

"No," he lied before he closed the space between them.

He outstretched his hand for her to take and as Caroline was looking down at his hand cautiously, he kneeled before her and smiled reassuringly.

"I don't bite."

"But, but the wolves- they bite." She realized as she felt the goosebumps run along her porcelain skin.

He didn't say anything and as soon as Caroline put her hand into his own, he led her back to the village. They walked in a comfortable silence and as soon as they got to the border of the woods, he stopped walking and faced her.

"Uh…?" Caroline questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

His eyes changed into a golden color and Caroline was about to scream, but couldn't because his hand was against her lips.

He shook his head as he kneeled before her one more time. His fangs elongated and Caroline's eyes widened in fear. He leaned into her neck and she could feel his breath there. His lips trailed lower and his fangs pierced the skin just above her right breast and before Caroline could scream because of the pain, it was gone.

As he backed away from her, his eyes turned back to normal and she was frozen in place.

He looked right into her bright blue eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You are to forget this ever happened. When you wake up tomorrow morning, you will be tucked in your bed with no memory of what happened tonight meaning that you will not remember seeing me in my wolf form or my siblings in theirs. You will also forget the fact that I marked you. When you come of age, everything will slowly come back to you and then you will fulfill what you were put on this planet for, sweet Caroline." He said, compelling her in the process.

Caroline blinked once and the need for sleep overwhelmed her and she could feel herself falling, but was caught before her body made contact with the cold grassy ground.

The next morning, she woke up in her bed with no memory of what happened the night before.

* * *

There you have it! So, is anybody interested in more? If so, I will repost this chapter with more details and information! I want to apologize if this came off as creepy! It wasn't my intention!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with the second chapter because I was honestly blown away by the response. I didn't think so many people would like it, but I am happy to say that I was proven wrong. I hope y'all like this chapter as well!

**Warning: Suicide is referred to and thought about.**

Enjoy!

* * *

_Twelve Years Later:_

Caroline was sitting by the river in the woods with her legs hanging over the cliff. The rumor of the wolves was no longer relevant and so the villagers could go to and from the woods without having to worry about their surroundings.

For some reason, the blonde continued to spend more time by the river as her eighteenth birthday approached and though she couldn't understand why, she didn't mind it at all. There were days when she disappeared from the village as dawn turned to dusk. Of course, she had a bunch of responsibilities in her village that she had to complete, but she didn't care enough about them to focus on them.

Sighing, Caroline put her face in her hands because she felt a headache coming on. As she shut her eyes, she heard her friend call out for her and she sighed before she replied.

"I am by the river!" Caroline called back as she urged her headache to go away.

Lately, her headaches were a lot worse than she was used to and she was beginning to worry because she didn't understand what was going on. They were also a lot more frequent and though the blonde kept a positive attitude about it, she couldn't deny the feeling of despair in the pit of her stomach of the unknowingness of it all.

Ilyana made her way to the river and when she spotted her best friend sitting there, she sighed heavily before she sat down beside her and put her arm around her.

"Caroline, are you alright?" llyana questioned, the worry evident in her soft voice. She could tell that the Caroline that she knew and loved was no longer there and she didn't understand why or what was going on with her.

Ilyana was a tall girl with curly brown hair and piercing green eyes. She had a kind smile and she came from a big family, unlike Caroline. After all, the blonde was an only child and her parents rarely spent time together because of how devoted they were to their duties.

Caroline thought about how to respond to her friend's question and as she began to speak, she cried out at the sudden piercing pain that was going through her head. The blonde placed her fingers on her temples as she felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"CAROLINE!?" Ilyana cried out fearfully as she jumped up and held onto the blonde's shoulders because she didn't want her to fall off of the cliff.

As soon as the shooting pain was gone, Caroline's hands fell to her sides and she stood up with Ilyana's support.

"Caroline?" The brunette said and Caroline looked over at her with misery in her dull blue eyes.

"I do not know what to do." She admitted as her tears began to fall freely.

"What is it that you feel? Let me help you! My father is a physician… He can help you. We can fix whatever this is." Ilyana told her, her voice hysterical and desperate.

"There is nothing that your father can do for me, Ilyana. I am a lost cause and it would be best if I-"

"No," her best friend shook her head, not allowing her to finish.

"What do you expect me to do, Ilyana?" Caroline wondered, genuinely curious. "My headaches are not going away and though I am no physician, I can predict that this will not end well. Wouldn't it be better if I put an end to my suffering before anything else occurs?"

"No, it will not be better if you put an end to your suffering. Every person has headaches, but they eventually go away and all goes back to normal. You cannot quit on me, Caroline. You are my best friend and I know that I may sound selfish, but I need you to stay by my side- I need you to be happy."

"Ilyana…" Caroline started, her voice taking on a desperate tone.

"No." She shouted before she grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her away from the cliff.

She was not going to let her best friend quit because the brunette knew that deep inside, Caroline was a fighter and that she would eventually come out the victor.

* * *

Klaus watched what was going on with the blonde from a distance and though his heart tugged at his chest because of her suffering, he knew that he couldn't approach her because it was still too early.

He heard Henrik's footsteps behind him and he slowly turned around and faced him.

"You have to do something, Nik. You have to help her remember before she does something that will affect both of your lives. I know what the rules state, but I have never seen it be so hard for somebody." His youngest brother told him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Henrik was still very young and though he still didn't have all of his werewolf abilities, he was most definitely the wisest from the bunch.

"Henrik, you know that I cannot do that. There will be consequences and though you might think that I do not care for her well being, I do. It kills me to see her suffer like this, but I cannot approach her until she remembers what I compelled her to forget all those years ago." He responded, his voice serious.

"Klaus…" Henrik began, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"You look like an eighteen year old boy, Henrik. I know that you are immortal just like the rest of us, but I will not allow you to tell me what to do… After all, you still haven't reached your fullest potential and I know that I sound like an arse right now, but I know what I am doing. Caroline is my mate for a reason and if she is anything like me, she will get through this hardship and see the better days approach. She wasn't chosen to be an alpha's mate for nothing." The alpha of the pack finally finished before he walked away from his little brother.

Henrik stared after him and he shook his head before he kicked at the ground.

"Fine!" He shouted after him. "When she goes through with what she has wanted to do ever since her headaches have gotten worse, do not come crying to me! I continue to tell you that you can save her, but you do not seem to care. Truth be told, I feel bad for her because she seems like a very nice girl, but unfortunately she is stuck with you- a selfish and power-hungry fool!" Henrik added, his voice taking on a bitter tone.

Klaus stopped in his tracks and he shut his eyes before he slowly turned around.

"Go and bother one of our other siblings." He ordered. "I do not need you to distract me from the task at hand."

"The task at hand? Oh, let me guess what it is!" Henrik mocked him.

"Henrik, I am serious right now. It would be wise of you to listen to me for your own sake."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" He questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked him over with disgust in his brown eyes.

Klaus rolled his eyes before he flashed right over to his younger brother and snapped his neck without a second thought.

Henrik's lifeless body fell to the floor with a thump and Klaus rubbed his hands together before he bent down and picked him up.

As soon as Klaus got to the cave, he gently lay Henrik on the cold ground before he took his leave.

* * *

The next few days passed by slowly and Caroline had the exact same routine. She continued to drift away from the village and most days, she sat on the cliff and looked down at the running river. Her headaches continued to get worse and though she wanted to say optimistic, she couldn't no longer.

She would be turning eighteen the next day at exactly nine in the evening because that was when she was born. She knew exactly what she was going to do and even though it scared the crap out of her, she didn't see another way. Perhaps there would be some sort of perfect symmetry if she left the world at exactly the time that she was born. Maybe then, she wouldn't feel so bad about it. Caroline was sacrificing the life that she knew because she couldn't cope with what was going on in her head. The blonde knew that the pain of leaving her friends and family behind was much worse than the physical pain that she felt, but she didn't want them to see as she slowly withered away because of the sickness that she undoubtedly had.

Caroline felt the moisture on her cheeks and before she knew it, she was bawling desperately and loudly. She didn't want to have to leave the people that she knew and loved, but she didn't exactly see another way.

Shaking her head, she stood up on shaky feet and looked down at the river that would take her life the next day.

"Make it fast," she mumbled under her breath before she made her way back to the village.

As she was approaching, she heard footsteps behind her and she slowly turned around. A boy that was around her age stood there with a smile on his lips.

"Are you lost?" He wondered even though he knew the answer.

"I- no, I'm not… I live in this village… The question is if you are lost." Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest because of the sudden breeze.

"Are you cold?" He asked her, genuinely curious.

"I am fine… Now, please do answer my question… Are you lost?"

"Perhaps," he nodded. "I just moved here a couple of days ago."

"Really? I have never seen you around the village if I remember correctly." The blonde realized as she put her index finger under her chin in thought.

"Are you sure? I have seen you before and I meant to come by and say hello, but as soon as I approached you, you kind of walked away and that kind of gave me the hint."

"Oh no, no, no… I apologize for my poor manners…?"

"Henry," he responded.

Caroline nodded before she smiled at him and shook her head.  
"I really am sorry, Henry… I have been preoccupied lately and it seems like I no longer see anybody."

"Preoccupied? Why is that, if you do not mind my asking? You look to be around my age and though I am male, I have a lot of free time, so I cannot seem to fathom why you are so…stressed out, I guess?"

"Uh… I do not know." Caroline lied before she turned away from him and made a step towards the village.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" He questioned and the blonde stopped in her tracks before she slowly turned around.

"Caroline. My name is Caroline."

"Caroline- that is a beautiful name." Henrik told her, hoping to jog her memory just a little bit.

Over a decade ago, Henrik was still a pup, but he had the ability to hear his brother's conversation with the little girl that now stood before him, fully grown and conflicted.

"Than-" Caroline began before she felt a piercing pain flash through her head.

She doubled over in pain and Henrik stepped forward before he caught her before she hit the ground. Caroline cried out and she shut her eyes tightly and shook her head harshly.

"Make it stop," she cried out. "GOD, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" She shouted as loud as she possibly could.

Henrik's dark eyes went wide and as soon as Caroline was okay, he lay her down on the ground gently. Her eyes were still closed and so he used his inhuman speed and went searching for his stubborn older brother.

The younger Mikaelson found his brother hiding in the trees and he stomped right over to him before his fist connected with Klaus's jaw. Klaus fell back stunned and he rubbed his jaw before he looked up at Henrik.

"What the bloody hell was that for!?" The alpha of the pack shouted as his eyes turned a golden shade.

"You want to know what that was for, almighty alpha? Well, I am going to tell you… I approached Caroline- your mate if I may add-" He started, but was interrupted.

"What?" Klaus questioned, the surprise evident in his voice.

"I was watching her by the cliff. I heard everything she said and do you want to know what her last words were before she made her way back to the village?"

"Henrik, you should not have approached her. There will be consequences and if they are worse than I think, you will suffer." He warned him as he stood up and shook off the grass and twigs that were clinging onto his clothing.

"I do not bloody care about myself, Nik! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE SAID!?" Henrik shouted, irritation lacing his voice.

"Henrik-" Klaus began.

"She said make it fast. That is what she said which leads me to believe that she will go through with what she has planned sooner rather than later unless you approach her yourself and tell her that there is nothing wrong with her."

"Even if I were to do that, what makes you think she would believe me?"

"She would believe you because she needs somebody to reassure her. She probably thinks that she is going crazy or perhaps she thinks that she is dying. When I approached her, I used one of the lines that you told her over a decade ago and do you know what happened?"

"You were but a child… You did not have your heightened hearing…" Klaus told him.

"I have what it takes to become an alpha, Nik. I always have and if I would want to, I would have gotten rid of you easily, but you are my brother and I need you to do this one thing for me. When I told her one of your lines, she doubled over in pain and she cried out to the heavens above for help, but there was obviously no reply. You need to do something to help her- be her savior." Henrik said before he exhaled a loud sigh.

"Okay," Klaus replied even though he didn't want to because of the threat of the consequences looming over him.

"Okay?" Henrik questioned.

Klaus nodded before he crossed his arms over his chest and thought about how he would approach her.

"When do you intend to approach her, Nik?" Henrik wondered, genuinely curious.

"Soon," he reassured him.

"Make it sooner rather than later."

"I will,"

"If you don't, you will lose your mate. She is not immortal like us- she can die."

"Alright," Klaus muttered as he shut his eyes and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! I am finally back with the third chapter :) I hope you guys like this one!

Also, this story of mine is going to be in a newspaper! Can you believe that!? Of course I changed the character names, but other than that it's the same and my work is finally going to be published into something that is in New York!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Caroline awoke before the sun rose and she quickly got dressed. She had a lot to do considering that she made up her mind.

Sighing, the blonde walked into her parents bedchambers and looked down at them with sadness in her bright blue eyes. She felt the tears behind her eyelids, but she didn't dare cry because she was going to make the most of today. It was the day of her birth after all…

Caroline's mother awoke when she felt her daughter's gaze on her and she wiped at her eyes tiredly.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Liz told her as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Thank you, mama." She smiled back before Liz nodded at her.

"Why are you up so early, Caroline?" Her mother wondered as she listened for the sound of the birds chirping, but didn't hear them.

"I thought I would go and see the sun rise. You know how much I love that." She responded as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Yes, I do." She responded as she felt her husband stir beside her. "But please be very careful and do not go too far."

"Oh, come on, mother… I know the woods like the back of my hands." The blonde told her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That is what scares me." Liz said as her eyebrows knit together and she eyed her pointedly. "I do not want you to spend your whole day in the woods, darling… Today is your birthday and we are having guests over."

"You mean the whole village," Caroline corrected as she grinned at her.

"Mhm," she shrugged. "Do you not feel special, though?"

"Why would I?" The blonde wondered as she ran her fingers through her unruly curls.

"I know you, my darling daughter. You may keep to yourself most of time, but I know that you are happy with how life has turned out."

"Sure, I am." She said sarcastically as she remembered the terrible headaches that she seemed to be getting more frequently.

"How are you headaches?" Liz asked as if she knew what her daughter was thinking about.

"Headaches?" Bill asked sleepily beside her as his eyes fluttered open and he looked at the two women that he loved more than life.

"I am sorry for waking you, papa." Caroline told him as she looked over at him genuinely.

He waved it off as he propped his elbows on the pillow.

"Now, tell me about these headaches that your mother mentioned."

"It is nothing to be worried about, papa. I am fine now." She lied because she didn't want to worry him.

"You never were a good liar, Caroline." Bill said as he eyed her pointedly. "Now, tell me what is going on."

"I assure you, papa. It is nothing life threatening." She told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Do not make me ask you again." He warned as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, okay…" She gave up. "My headaches started about six months ago… They would come once a month, but eventually they got more frequent."

"Do you have a headache right now, Caroline?" Bill wondered as his lips pressed together worriedly.

"No," she shook her head, thankful for that.

"Good," Bill nodded before he ran his fingers through his hair. "I want you to see Ilyana's father in order to make sure that everything is alright."

"I do not need to see the physician, Father. I am perfectly fine and they probably occurred in the first place because I overworked myself and spent too much time in the sun."

"That probably is the case which is why I forbid you to waste your time in those bloody woods. You are a lady and you must help with the chores instead of what you do all day."

"Come on, papa… It is the day of my birth and I want to see the sun rise. Can you at least give me that much?"

"Fine," he sighed. "But mark my words, this is going to be the last day that you prowl around in those woods."

_No kidding, _she thought to herself.

"Do you understand me, daughter?" He questioned, his voice hard and serious.

"Yes," she answered before she excused herself and made her way out of the little cottage.

* * *

Henrik walked into the cave that his siblings used when they wanted to get away and he spotted Klaus almost instantly.

"What are you doing here, Nik?" Henrik wondered as he walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Thinking," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He shrugged.

"And you found me…" The older of the two said as he exhaled a loud sigh.

"I am guessing you are thinking about your mate."

"I am and today is her eighteenth birthday…" Klaus said as he looked down at the ring that he held in his hands.

"Meaning that today she will remember everything that you did and told her all those years ago?"

"Maybe, but I have a feeling she will not remember until it is too late."

"So, what are you going to do about that?" His younger brother asked him because he knew that he had to have another plan in mind.

"I am going to somehow give her this-" he started as he showed him the ring that he held.

"No, no, no." Henrik shook his head quickly as his eyes widened.

"Why not? She will remember what happened a little over a decade ago and then she won't go through with what she has in mind."

"But that ring is given to a woman when she agrees to become your mate."

"She does not have much of a choice as it is because either way, we are meant to be together and we will be together."

"Nik, I am sure that you don't actually want to go through with this without your mate knowing what she is getting into."

"I do not have much of a choice, brother! I refuse to approach her before she remembers because then there will be consequences far worse."

"When she does find out what that ring symbolizes, she will hate you."

"Maybe you're right, but I am done watching her as she suffers through those bloody headaches. I never wanted a mate, but I got one. I will get weaker without her and I cannot be a weak alpha."

"Fine," he sighed. "How do you intend to give her the ring without approaching her?"

"I have a plan." Klaus replied as a smile crept onto his lips.

"I do not like where this is headed." Henrik stated before he bit down on his bottom lip.

"You approached her yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." He answered. "But I do not know why that matters… She probably thought that I was some creep."

"Well, that doesn't concern me because I know that her parents are throwing her a party in order to celebrate the day of her birth and that everybody in that village is invited-"

"Including me," he realized because he technically was a part of the village.

"Exactly," Klaus agreed.

"So, you want me give her the ring?" Henrik guessed as he groaned inwardly.

"Put it with the gifts that are for her."

"If I put it with the gifts, she will not see the ring in time…"

"She will," he told him, his voice sure.

"Nik, what if this doesn't work?"

"It will, little brother. I do not care for your negative thoughts. All I want to know is if you will do this one little thing for me."

"Little!" He repeated, the disbelief evident in his voice. "This is not a little thing, Niklaus Mikaelson!"

"Stop acting like such an arse, Henry. She knows you already-"

"She knows you too!"

"But she does not remember me. Do you not understand what this means to me? I have lived on this planet for a long time and I have finally found my mate."

"If she wears the ring, she will be binded to you for eternity. What if she won't fancy you?"

"She will fancy me regardless because I am her mate as well. I know you have much to learn, but it isn't one-sided, little brother."

"Okay, she'll fancy you because the forces above made it so, but she may not truly love you like a woman should love a man."

"I will think about that when the time comes. For now, I want her to be safe."

"She has a name, you know." Henrik hissed as he shook his head with disbelief.

"I know,"

"Then say her name, Niklaus."

"Caroline," he mumbled as he looked at the opposite wall of the cave.

"Caroline," Henrik repeated before he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

"To the village," he shrugged. "Now give me the bloody ring before I change my mind."

A smile appeared on Klaus's lips and he nodded quickly before he jumped up and handed his brother the ring was in a small wooden box that had a full moon engraved on it.

Henrik took the wooden box before he made his way out of the cave and towards the village.

* * *

When Caroline returned to the village, a blush crept onto her cheeks because it seemed like all of the villagers were waiting for her arrival.

Her mother spotted her immediately and she sauntered right over to her with a big smile on her lips.

"You made it." She whispered into her ear.

"I promised I would not spend the whole day in the woods, didn't I?"

"You did, but I was worried you would lose track of time like you always seem too."

Caroline shrugged before her eyes raked over the people that were smiling at her.

"I thought I was having a party tonight…"

"You were supposed to, but your father and I changed our minds and thought that it would be better if we had a party earlier in the day."

"Oh, okay." She said even though she knew that it would make it more difficult to disappear if she was in the cottage with her parents alone.

"Now go on and mingle with your guests! Their gifts are already on the table over there and in a little bit you are going to start opening them."

"Mama, I do not want to open my gifts in public! I am no longer of five years to do so."

"Oh, darling…" Liz sighed. "You were always so shy, but the guests want it that way. You aren't going to go against their wishes, are you? Not after they took off from doing their daily chores in order to celebrate your eighteenth birthday."

"I guess," she sighed heavily.

"Good, now go on and say hello to them all!" Her mother said, shooing her away.

Caroline did just that as she went around and greeted her guests with a genuine smile on her lips.  
She was caught up in conversation with her best friend when she heard her mother announced that it was time to open up the gifts.

"Go!" Ilyana urged as she nudged her towards the chair that was placed right beside the desk that was piled up with gifts.

Sighing, Caroline made her way over to the chair and sat down.

The guests smiled at her and she smiled back as she got comfortable in the chair.

"Before I start opening up gifts, I want to thank you all for taking time out of your days in order to be here with me to celebrate it. You all have no idea how grateful I am to be a part of such a village. We are all family, even if we are not related through blood. Thank you again for being so kind to little old me."

The villagers erupted in applause and as soon as they quieted down, she reached for the first gift that she saw.

The next fifteen minutes were spent with her opening gifts and thanking those that have given it to her. She thought that she was done, but then she spotted a small wooden box and reached for it.

There was no name on it and she looked over the crowd with her eyebrows knit together.

When nobody made a move to tell her that it was from them, she bit down on her bottom lip and looked down at it nervously.

The top of the box had some sort of circle on it and she tilted her head to the side because she wasn't sure about what the circle was supposed to be. The silence around her was deafening and she looked up in order to make sure that she wasn't alone.

With a sigh of relief, she popped the cap open and her eyes widened as her jaw dropped slightly because of what was inside.

Inside was a beautiful ring that had little diamonds surrounding some sort of blue gem. The band of the ring was made out of white gold and she blinked a couple of times because she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She took the ring out of the box and the sunlight bounced off of it.

A loud gasp was heard from the crowd and she stood up before she looked between the villagers that she grew up with.

"Whoever gave me this beautiful ring… I cannot accept it."

"Care, wear it!" Ilyana cried out as she ran over to her best friend with her eyes wide.

"Ilyana, I can't." Caroline shook her head. "It is way too much."

"Well somebody obviously wanted you to have it, so wear it! It is so beautiful and the blue of the gem matches your eyes so nicely."

"Who gave this to me?" Caroline asked the crowd as she held the ring up.

When none of the people said anything, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she looked at the ring.

"Wear it, Caroline." Ilyana begged.

"Did you get me this?" The blonde wondered even though she knew exactly what Ilyana got her.

"Heavens no! I would not be able to afford such a thing."

"What should I do?"

"Wear it!" Ilyana cried out, her voice excited.

"I can't," she shook her head and Ilyana seemed to know that there was no reason in saying anything more to her stubborn friend.

* * *

That night, Caroline lay on her chaise with the ring in her hands. She turned it over a number of times and even in the darkness, the ring seemed to shine.

The blonde could tell that it was almost time which is why she got up and got into her shoes. Her parents were already sleeping because they both seemed to be exhausted which made it easier for her to sneak out.

This time, she didn't take a peek at her parents because she knew that it would hurt too much.

Once outside, she made her way into the woods through the shortcut that she found a couple of years back and before she knew it, she was by the cliff.

The full moon looked down at her and the stars glistened, giving her some light.

She threw her legs over the cliff and sat down. Caroline still had the ring in her hands which is why she looked down at it one more time.

The ring that she held was truly the most beautiful piece of jewelry that she had ever seen before and she couldn't believe that somebody gave it to her for her birthday.

A shiver ran down her spine because she thought that she felt eyes on her back, but she shook it off.

She sat like that for a couple of minutes, but then she stood up. The ring felt heavy in her hands and she decided to put it on at least once.

Caroline realized that the ring fit her perfectly and she smiled to herself before she looked down. The river was running quickly below and she could feel the tears in her eyes.

Her vision blurred and she shut her eyes before she stepped over the edge. She felt as if she was flying, but then the memories came back to her.

_Her at the age of six._

_The full moon._

_The majestic gray wolf._

_Two other wolves while she was on her way back to the village._

_The fear she felt as they lunged at her._

_The loud growl and the feeling of the wolves no longer there._

_Her blurred vision._

_A man._

_The color of his eyes- golden. _

_His fangs just above her right breast._

_The want to cry out with pain, but feeling no pain._

_His eyes turning back to normal._

_His eyes looking into her own._

_The words he told her: "You are to forget this ever happened. When you wake up tomorrow morning, you will be tucked in your bed with no memory of what happened tonight meaning that you will not remember seeing me in my wolf form or my siblings in theirs. You will also forget the fact that I marked you. When you come of age, everything will slowly come back to you and then you will fulfill what you were put on this planet for, sweet Caroline."_

Caroline gasped and before she felt her body hit the river, she was being held tightly to somebody's chest.

Her lips were trembling when she looked into the eyes that were now so familiar. She wanted to know his name, but couldn't remember what it was.

_He didn't tell you his name. _The voice in her head told her.

The wind seemed to whisper to her and then she heard the name Klaus.

When she was safely on the ground, the man- Klaus- let her go.

"Hello, sweet Caroline." He said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Kl-Klaus?" She guessed and noticed the look of surprise on his face.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was okay and not too long and boring!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
